Your House is My House is Our House is Murder House
by ComeAlong-AmyPond
Summary: Supernatural's Sam and Dean hear about a fatal tourist trap having to do with the infamous Los Angeles-based Murder House from Season 1 of American Horror Story.


Dean sat in the motel room, feet up on the small breakfast table garnering a scolding look from Sam.

Dean, having leaned back and in the process of drinking a beer, rolled his eyes, "Calm down there, Martha Stewart, there are a lot less cleaner things in here...basically no black lights needed to know that comforter you're sitting on would just light up like a freaking Christmas tree." He said laughing and shuddering mockingly.

Sam made a a face jumping up from his seat at the end of the bed and pacing a bit as he continued his pitch about this case. "Okay, to continue with what I was saying, these victims...I looked for commonalities between them and got a hit." He set a folder of clippings and relevant information in Dean's lap before continuing.

"Dean...They all paid for a cross-country tour of America's most haunted places." Sam sighed as he had to admit even he found these tourists as potentials in the Darwin Awards.

"Wait. That's like an actual thing? Why? People pay for this stuff?" Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to Sam's pitch.

Sam shot him a look as if to ask was this really the craziest thing they'd encountered people do. "Yeah, apparently a lot of money too, I'm talking $8,000 minimum. Depends on the travel, but the places they go to are legitimately unsafe to be visiting. I'm talking places we've never even attempted to go to…"

"That's because we are sane people, Sam...or at least sane in comparison to these idiots." Dean knew this next part of the story, "Okay so shocker, they go missing which usually means they've joined their ghostly fandom. Why is this relevant? Or do you not recall the pretty intense issue we are currently dealing with?"

Sam huffed, "No...I haven't forgotten, but right now we don't have a single lead as to what to do about that. At least this is a case…more people are just going to keep going to these places if we don't do something."

"Alright, alright, so, let's interview this woman...Who arranges these haunted hayrides...I mean what kind of person organizes this touristy crap? I call dibs on Agent Bates, just saying. You can be Agent Myers or whatever."

Sam smirked a bit, "Uh, well, that's the thing. Actually, I was looking into it all and got the sense that we may have to take a different approach...we might have to go a little more method for this one, they are pretty selective about who gets to go on these things."

"How method are we talking now, Sam?"

Sam didn't answer right away but rather turned to go take a shower, chuckling as he walked away, "You will see soon enough." He called out before closing the door.

"Sammy, seriously, how method...?" Dean said shifting in his stance. "SAM?!"

* * *

"I hate everything about me right now…you do get that right?" Dean couldn't even handle his reflection as displayed in the tour bus window as he descended down it's steps as they'd arrived at their destination, "Why am I openly choosing to look homeless?"

"The look is called hipster...and...hell if I know but it worked, that's what matters okay? You are surprisingly convincing as a fanboy of this place…"

"Shut up! I do not nor will I ever fit in with these guys." Dean muttered under his breath before some oddly dressed kid came up and slow clapped at his beanie, "You braved the logo, man that's bold!"

Dean forced a smile, "Oh, yep…logo-wearing…I like to live dangerously." He shook his head, "Now that, legitimately frightening…" He muttered out of ear shot of the guy as he turned to catch up with Sam. "No…I am good at making fun of these asshats, and that is all…"

"Right, that's got to be it." Sam said chuckling a bit as they walked up to the house.

"So, what we have a weeklong slumber party at this place? Fine, I can gank ghosts in my sleep." Dean muttered gruffly as they walked up to the house from the tour bus they had been on.

"Okay, this is it. Looks…oddly normal." Sam said giving a shrug.

"What did you expect, a hedge maze surrounding it?" Dean joked as Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Admit it, Dean, you're a little sad there isn't one...?"

"It just would sell the stupid experience okay?" Dean finally admitted. "Murder House is just a freakin' house, man…"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah...I mean until you add the whole _murder_ aspect...yeah. Dean, they are always just houses. But, houses home to something less than welcoming."

"Or houses that are just home to what's inside." Dean said letting out a sigh as he took the stupid beanie off and tossed it over his shoulder. "If only the dead knew how to share better..."


End file.
